Muerdago
by artemisa93
Summary: -CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR- Una pareja llena de amor y felicidad, solo que con unos problemas de por medio que el rubio tendrá que superar. Pareja Dino X Oc.


Bueno me tarde mucho para crear esta historia jeje, espero y les guste, jaja di mi mejor esfuerzo en su creació para el ** CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR. **Espero y sea de su agrado owo

Mi categoría es: Romántico

Tema: Muérdago

Categoría: T

* * *

Era un día muy atareado en la mansión vongola ya que como cada año se celebraría una fiesta de noche buena, con sus personas más allegadas y unos pocos aliados importantes, se podía apreciar a todo la servidumbre corriendo de un lado a otro, ya que sería la primera vez que el décimo viniera con sus guardianes, mientras tanto en el despacho del Capo se podía apreciar a Nono líder de la familia trabajar en unos papeles importantes, cuando entra una joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos brillantes como verdes esmeraldas.

-Nono-san sabe que debería dejar eso un momento, ya que hoy vendrá Tsu-kun con sus guardianes y acuérdese que Dino vendrá por que dijo que quería hablar algo con usted, referente de mi-le dijo mientras se ponía delante de él, para observarle suspirar al terminar de hablar y verlo levantar la mirada.

-Artemis, lo sé, mi pequeña, pero ah en verdad pasa el tiempo, extraño esos tiempos donde tú y Xanxus se la pasaban peleando en la mansión-lo dijo con una mirada nostálgica.

-pero nono-san sabe que si estoy con Xanxus-ni todo se vuelve un caos-suspiro la joven al decirle sus motivos al mayor.

-de igual sabe que quiero que ya llegue dino me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa para hoy-le dijo con una sonrisa de completa felicidad en su rostros al recordar al rubio.

-jajá lo se pequeña Artemis, se cuánto quieres a Dino y me alegra que él te quiera de la misma forma-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro provocando que la joven se sonrojara por la palabras del mayor.

-gracias nono-san y quienes serán los que vendrán a la cena de esta noche-le pregunto con el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-asistirán Varia, Tsu-kun y sus guardianes y Dino aparte de nosotros-dijo el mayor, mientras dejaba de lado sus papeles para dedicarle su completa atención a la joven que había criado desde que ella perdió a sus padres, llegando a considerarla su hija, deseando muy en el fondo de él, que Xanxus y ella terminaran juntos para que fuera su hija en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero que se le podía hacer Xanxus solo la veía como hermana así como ella lo veía como hermano.

-Nono-san ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto con un tono de voz preocupado al ver el rostro del mayor distraído como si estuviera en las nubes.

-Estoy bien pequeña, no te preocupes-le dijo el mayor, al darse cuenta que se había quedado en las nubes, recordando el pasado.

-Como digas nono-san, me retiro no trabaje tanto, acuérdese que se tiene que arreglar, oh ahora que lo pienso tengo que hacer lo mismo, cuídese-le dijo para salir del despacho rápido, para llegar a su habitación para empezar a cambiarse para la fiesta que sería dentro de unas 4 horas.

Mientras en la mansión Cavallone

-ah¡ Romario que es lo que voy a hacer, no me da miedo hablar con Timoteo-san cuando es referente a asuntos de alianzas, pero en este asusto no puedo evitar estarlo-dijo un rubio todo asustado por lo que haría dentro de unas horas, estando vestido con un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata vino.

-Jefe, sabe que tiene que calmarse, todo saldrá la señorita lo quiere y sabe que nono-san lo aprecia-le dijo un hombre un poco más grande que el rubio que es su mano derecha.

-ah lo se Romario, lo sé-dijo el joven dando un suspiro, por las palabras del mayor.

-Jefe, acuérdese que ya es momento de ir a la mansión Vongola, para que pueda hablar con Nono-san y ver a la señorita Artemis-le dijo mientras podía apreciar las reacciones de su jefe.

-es verdad vámonos Romario, que quiero ver a mi linda Artemis-diciendo lo último con un sonrojo en el rostro al escuchar las palabras de su mano derecha.

Regresando a la mansión vongola, más preciso en la habitación de dicha joven se podía apreciar cómo se termina de arreglar con un vestido azul eléctrico, zapatillas plateadas, con un collar de estrellas y luna plateada que fue un regalo del cavallone.

-bien ya estoy lista, iré a ver si ya terminaron los preparativos o si ya llegaron los invitados –dijo la joven después de verse en el espejo, para salir de la habitación y llegar al comedor viendo como la decoración estaba lista con colores vivos, con muérdagos en las entradas de la puertas.-Que lindo quedo todo-mientras regresaba a la sala de la mansión para empezar a recibir a las personas que fueran llegando.

-señorita Artemis, el joven cavallone llego hace unos minutos, y dijo que la vería en cuando terminara de hablar con Nono-sama-dijo una de las sirvientes de la mansión.

-muchas gracias, te lo agradezco-dijo para ir al despacho de nono, para al llegar ver al rubio salir de ahí con el rostro pálido-Dino ¿estás bien?-pregunto al ver al rubio así.

-eh Artemis, linda que bueno que te veo, estas completamente hermosa-dijo el joven Capo al ver a su novia, para acercarse a ella, para abrazarla de la cintura juntado ambos cuerpos, sintiendo la tibieza que desprendía el cuerpo de ella.

-jeje y tú no te quedas atrás dino, te ves muy guapo-contesto al sentirse atrapada por los brazos del rubio que la soltaban.-Ne, dino que estabas hablando con Nono-san-le pregunto la joven separándose del abrazo del mayor, para verlo a los ojos.

-ah eso, jeje, pues simplemente tenía que preguntarle una cosa para esta noche-para acercar su rostro al de la joven y darle un beso casto en los labios.

-está bien te creeré dino, bueno vamos, creo que acaban de llegar Tsu-kun y los demás, oh y también Xanxus-ni-diciendo al mayor con una sonrisa después del beso, para tomarlo de la mano, llegando a la sala, donde se podía apreciar a un joven Tsuna de unos 20 años de edad, junto con sus fieles guardianes platicando. Acercándose a donde estaban.

-Hola Tsu-kun, que bueno verte y que pases noche buena con nosotros-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba cálidamente, ya que lo consideraba un hermano menor.

-Hola Artemis-san, igualmente-correspondiendo el abrazo de la mayor.

-Hola hermanito, me alegraba verte-dijo el rubio, cuando Tsuna soltó a su novia.

-Hola dino-san, que bueno verte-saludo cordialmente, al mayor que considera su hermano.

-chicos como han estado-pregunto la joven a los guardianes del décimo.

-Bien Artemis-san gracias por preguntar-le contesto la única guardiana del décimo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno recomiendo que nos movamos al comedor, varia no á de tardar en llegar-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo el comedor, yendo tomada de la mano del rubio.

Al llegar al comedor, se podía apreciar al actual Capo de la familia sentado hablando con el ex arcobaleno que ahora tenía 10 años de edad esperando a sus invitados, dando una sonrisa al verlos entrar por la puerta del gran comedor.

-oh Tsuna que bueno que verte- dijo sonriendo mientras les ofrecía asiento.

-Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Dino bienvenidos-dijo el ex arcobaleno, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

Todos se acomodaron en el comedor, cuando de repente se escuchó un gran estruendo de la entrada de la mansión.-¡Voii¡que sucede en esta mansión-se podía escuchar dicho grito así como unos –Basura, aléjate-combinados con unos-Shishishi- provocando que la joven castaña se parara del comedor para ir a calmar a Varia que había llegado.

-Nono-san por lo visto Xanxus-ni y sus guardianes llegaron, los iré a recibir-termino de decir para levantarse de su asiento al lado de dino, yendo a la entrada de la mansión para llamar al jefe de Varia.

-Xanxus-ni sabes que no pueden llegar haciendo escándalo y destruir la mansión en el proceso y no me interesa que no te importe, porque a mi si- con una voz enojada y una mirada seria dirigida exclusivamente al hijo de nono.

-no es de tu interés lo que hago o no mocosa-respondiéndole con un bufido de lado, sabía que pese a todo esa mocosa que le hacía frente era especial para él, ya que la consideraba su hermana pequeña, aunque le molestara que ella estuviera con el potro.

-Xanxus-ni, como sea vamos al comedor y lo digo por todos compórtense, y nada de molestarme príncipe falso y tiburón idiota, ah Xanxus-ni nada de amenazar a dino-diciendo con una mirada llena de seriedad.

Empezando a caminar con el resto de varia rumbo al comedor, llegando con ellos sintiendo las miradas de incomodidad que fueron calmadas por el Capo de la familia, dejando que los demás se sentaran para empezar la comida que no fue nada tranquila, con los comentarios inoportunos de Fran, los gritos locos de Squalo hacia Yamamoto, los halagos de Gokudera a su jefe, las miradas de muerte de Xanxus hacia Dino y Tsuna, mientras Nono y Reborn no les prestaba atención y seguían con la cena.

-Tsuna-kun, chicos como les está yendo en la universidad-pregunto la joven castaña, para sacarles conversación.

-nos ha ido relativamente bien, gracias por preguntar Artemis-san-le contesto el joven guardián de la lluvia con una sonrisa amable.

Al terminar la cena, la joven pareja se levantó del comedor despidiéndose de los demás para ir al jardín de la mansión tomados de la mano llegando a donde estaban los rosales, para sentarse debajo de uno de los árboles.

-Dino ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?- le pregunto la joven mientras estaba recargada en el pecho del mayor.

-ah eso, pues digamos amor, que es una sorpresa para ti-contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras acariciaba su cabellera castaña con delicadeza acomodando el cuerpo de su pareja sobre su regazo.

-Dino, que es dime, sabes que detesto las sorpresas-viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce y sincera para el mayor.

Sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su pareja, separándola delicadamente de su regazo, para hacer que se parare, mientras él se hincaba en una rodilla, sujetándola de la mano, viéndola a los ojos, mostrándole una caja de terciopelo rojo que adentro de ella, estaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas alrededor de el-Artemis lo que hable con Timoteo-san fue referente a esto, ¿te casarías conmigo mi ángel? –pregunto el rubio con una voz sincera con un deje de nerviosismo ante la respuesta de su pareja.

Ante tal proposición la joven castaña no pudo evitar, soltar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, abrazando con fuerza al mayor, provocando que los dos cayeran en el pasto estando la joven encima de el-claro que acepto dino, nada me haría más feliz que eso-

-jeje que bueno que aceptaste, ya que me estaba preocupando-termina de decir, para colocar de forma delicada el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de la joven que ahora es su prometida, acomodándola en su regazo, para empezar a darle un sutil beso en sus labios, mientras sus manos estaban en las caderas de su prometida, aumentando la intensidad del beso de ser dulce pasar a uno necesitado, como las manos de ella subieron a la cabellera del mayor, mientras el rubio paseaba sus manos por las piernas de su prometida levantando sutilmente el vestido provocándole pequeños gemidos a la menor.

-Dino no hagas eso, estamos en los jardines-le dijo con la voz débil por el beso que el mayor le dio, sintiendo las caricias que el rubio le daba a su cuerpo.

-¿Que no haga qué? Artemis -le pregunto el mayor con una sonrisa dándole un beso en el cuello, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba las piernas de la menor mientras la otra subía hasta llegar a su busto para acariciarlo sobre la ropa, provocándole gemidos a la menor.

-Dino, mejor vamos con los demás- dijo la castaña con la voz entrecortada por todo lo que hacía el mayor, sacándole tenues gemidos, mientras intentaba controlar a su pareja con el rostro sonrojado.

Dando un suspiro al escuchar la petición de su prometida dejando de tocarle, para levantarse del césped junto con ella, dándole un casto beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba con cariño las mejillas que las tenía sonrojadas, -Esta bien querida, vamos con los demás- dándole una sonrisa tomándola de la mano para regresar a dentro de la mansión, para detenerse en la entrada para sujetarla de la cintura y decirle al oído-Pase lo que pase adentro, estaré bien no lo dudes-para levantar la mirada y ver colgando de la entrada un muérdago-Amor levanta la mirada-le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Oh es uno de los muérdagos que estuvieron poniendo por la decoración-le contesto la joven con una sonrisa al ver el muérdago.

-y sabes que significa verdad Artemis-le dijo el rubio, para acercarla más de lo que la tenía a su lado, para darle un casto beso lleno de amor y dulzura dedicado únicamente hacia la castaña que le había robado el corazón.

Antes de poder responder a su pregunta sintió como la besaba así que correspondió el beso del mayor llevando sus manos al cuello del rubio, mientras sentía como el mayor tenía sus manos en su cintura, para separarse al sentir el ruido de una bala dirigida a ellos. Para después no más escuchar la voz de la persona que considera un hermano, entendiendo las palabras que dino le dijo antes del beso.

-Potro aléjate de ella-amenazo Xanxus al ver a la que considera su hermana siendo besada por el cavallone.

-vamos Xanxus tranquilízate, pensé que habíamos arreglado esto antes, cuando te convencí que la amo-dijo el cavallone dando un suspiro al verse separado de su amada de una forma brusca.

Haciendo que dichas palabras provocaran más enojo en el vongola, apartando a la castaña yendo directamente por el rubio apuntándolo con sus pistolas por todo el jardín, provocando que el rubio corriera por su vida.

-jejeje y eso que Xanxus-ni aun no sabe que me casare con Dino-dijo la castaña con burla al ver todo el espectáculo que su hermano postizo y su prometido montaban, hasta que sintió como una persona ponía una mano en su hombro dándose la vuelta para descubrir que se trataba de Nono.

-Nono-san, Dino le pidió mi mano hoy en la tarde verdad-pregunto la castaña al ver la sonrisa que el Capo tenia.

-Así es mi pequeña Artemis, no más vine a ver como estaban y si Xanxus los había encontrado-contesto el mayor dándole una sonrisa divertida viendo con ella la persecución.

-sabe nono-san, no me quiero imaginar lo que Xanxus-ni le hará a Dino cuando se entere que me casare con el-dijo la menor con gracia, mientras le sonríe al mayor, para seguir viendo el espectáculo, imaginando todo lo que podría pasar, pero sabía que el rubio aguantaría lo que fuera para que ambos estén juntos aun si eso significa soportar el solo la ira de Xanxus, jaja en verdad el futuro depara algo muy divertido precisamente para la boda y eso que Reborn-san no sabe, ara sufrir a su ex alumno en cuanto se entere.

* * *

Espero y haya sido de su agrado, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer .


End file.
